


When Your Cities have Vigilanties

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Police, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: The Flash was just starting to make his rounds, and David Singh has a surprising visitor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	When Your Cities have Vigilanties

"I wasn't expecting a visit from you, Commissioner," David said as the aging Gotham City commissioner was led into his office. He nodded to the officer who let Jim in, and soon the two were alone.

"No, I suppose you weren't, this is a bit far from Gotham after all," Jim mused. "I've come to talk to you about your local hero." This immediately put David on edge, and he eyed the other man.

"What about him?" It was no secret one Jim Gordon had some connection to Gotham's hero, if the hero existed at all.

"I'm not going to grill on him," the older man chuckled. "Frankly, he's barely on the Bat's radar, if he is at all. No, I'm here to give you some advice."

"Very well, then." David relaxed and gestured for Jim to sit. Once he did, the Central city native spoke up again. "So, what is your advice?"

"Well, you see, I know a thing or two about working with these types. My advice? Do what you can to gain his trust, make sure he knows you're on the same side. These heroes, vigilantes if you really want to get technical, are putting their lives at risk for our cities, dealing with people that we're out of our depths to deal with, especially with the metahumans popping up. Now, there are some amazing and good metahumans, your hero is an obvious example of that, but humans are fickle creatures."

"So the Batman is real," David marveled, and Jim laughed.

"Real as you and me. He has a whole bunch of 'em helping him out now, some more in the gray area than others." The graying male's mind went to Jason, who was quickly claiming Gotham's underworld for himself, but doing it to protect the people they had taken advantage of, and making sure kids were safe from being sold to or taken advantage of. He was still the feisty buy good-hearted kid Bruce had taken in, it seemed. "I've been working with them for years, even know their identities. They trust me, and I trust them." David nodded, and Jim smiled. "Trust is a two-way street, David. I like to believe Starling should realize that. Tried to give them the same advice way back when. However, trust is also earned, and whoever is under that mask has to know he can trust you too."

"But how do I gain it?" David frowned. Jim laughed and shook his head.

"That's up to you. Hail him as a hero or damn him as a vigilante, it's your choice and your precinct and city. However, I have a feeling it won't be too hard." Both the Commissioner and Bruce had their theories on who the Flash was, but he wouldn't be sharing any of them with David any time soon. "I've taken up enough of your time, though. I gotta get to my hotel for the night before heading home."


End file.
